


Reservations

by dexstarr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Abigail likes manipulating Bedelia and Chiyoh in her own way.





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> _Hannibal_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/), Challenge 603: Email.

Bedelia flashes her phone in Chiyoh’s face. “Check your email.” 

Chiyoh does and finds _Confirmation for your tickets!_ She looks from the screen to Bedelia’s frown. “Abigail?” 

“Abigail,” Bedelia confirms. “She’s trying again.” 

Their daughter’s last attempts at manipulating them involved trying to set up a blind date they foiled. The foiling was actually rather fun—they had a bottle of good wine and good conversation. But they never confronted Abigail, much to her consternation. 

Chiyoh’s phone beeps with a text. Abigail, of course. _Staying at Dani’s, have fun tonight!_ She reads the text to her wife, who lets out a huff. The equivalent of a world weary sigh from anyone else. “Should we go?” she asks when Bedelia is finished fussing. 

Bedelia’s answer is a shrug. 

“She _did_ buy us tickets. Would be a shame to waste them.” And a shame to miss out on an opportunity to see Bedelia dressed for a night out. 

Bedelia scowls at her phone, presumably looking to see what tickets they have.

“I’ll sneak in a flask for you.” Chiyoh waits until Bedelia looks up to smirk at her. 

“You’re learning,” Bedelia says grudgingly. She floats over to stand in front of Chiyoh again in that maddening way of hers. “Abigail booked a hotel, too. Look.” 

Chiyoh reaches for her hand. “How very presumptuous of her.” She plants little kisses around the band of Bedelia’s watch. “We don’t need a hotel. She won’t be home tonight.” 

Bedelia’s eyes gleam. “When has that stopped us?”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is set in an alternate universe I am toying with, where Bedelia and Chiyoh have adopted Abigail post _Mizumono_. I posted a similar drabble last year ([Reluctant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175645)), with the same explanation. I'm still plodding away at the much longer story. If you're intrigued, please let me know — I'm curious to see if anyone would be interested in reading something like that!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
